battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Yolg
Yolg was a rail mercenary and later Barjack soldier. Appearance Yolg was a small, thin, fair skinned man with swept back fair hair. He wore a light coloured long sleeved shirt and pants. After he was turned into a socket soldier, the only part of his former body that remained was his face and the front part of his head. In Gunnm: Martian Memory he is blond and wears a white shirt and light khaki pants with brown shoes. Personality Characterized by his nervous personality and stutter, Yolg was a cautious man who was concerned with self-preservation, driven as well by the knowledge that he had a wife and child to support. This led him to take the risky step of signing up as a rail mercenary despite the risks. He preferred to avoid fighting and violence if possible, which led him to throw in his lot with the Barjack following his capture. However Figure Four's definition of what true freedom was and the knowledge of his betrayal of both him and Alita led Yolg to ultimately sacrifice himself in an attempt to protect them from his former childhood friend, Colonel Bozzle. Relationships Alita Yolg feared Alita because of her reputation, and was still somewhat fearful of her even after she had rescued him and Figure from Factory Train 12. When he revealed his fear at the impending Barjack attack, she saw this as cowardice and attempted to pistol-whip him, but was stopped by Figure. Yolg's prior relationship with Bozzle led him to betray his companions, but he was shocked at their treatment by the Barjack. He attempted to atone for his betrayal by refusing to kill them on Bozzle's orders, although it cost him his life. Bozzle .]] Bozzle and Yolg were childhood friends, but had not seen each other until they were reunited at the Boiling Metal's base. After Bozzle revealed that the battalion's next target was Factory Farm 22, Yolg apparently tried to plead with him not to go through with the attack. Bozzle refused to let their previous history get in the way, and ruthlessly had his old friend turned into a socket soldier. He tried to have him betray Figure Four and Alita by killing them, but in a sudden display of courage Yolg refused to turn against his former allies, leading Bozzle to detonate his explosive charge. Figure Four Figure's abilities impressed Yolg and he was initially helpful to him, but this did not prevent him from voicing disagreements and attempting to sway him. The two nonetheless quickly bonded through their shared adversity, and the impression that Figure had made on Yolg was enough to prevent him from turning against him, even though he knew that his act of mutiny would lead to his death. History Yolg had signed up to be a rail mercenary with his friends on a Factory Railroad train that journeyed to the Scrapyard. He was the only one to re-sign in order to see his wife and baby at Factory Farm 22, the destination of Factory Train 12. Yolg was impressed by Figure Four's defeat of a cyborg who tried to steal his place in line to become a rail mercenary. The two happened to be stationed on the same rail car, and Yolg introduced himself, sharing his rations and briefing Figure on the life of a rail mercenary. When Figure noticed Alita on the train, Yolg tried to warn him away from the "Angel of Death", but Figure refused to listen. When Knucklehead's squad ambushed the train, Yolg suffered a broken leg when he was thrown clear. He was saved just in time by Figure, who was taking him back to the train when Knucklehead attacked them. Figure was able to fire and hit Knucklehead's head covering, but the two were saved by Alita, who threw them back onto a rail car just in time just before their rent-a-gun packs would have exploded for straying too far from the train. When Figure learned that the rent-a-gun computer had been damaged, which would have prevented them from removing their packs to escape the meltdown of the train's nuclear reactor, Yolg wailed that he did not want to die. However Alita saved them again by safely removing their packs and taking them with her in a buggy. That night, Yolg revealed that he was still fearful of Alita, and was unable to do anything to prevent her from leaving following her fight with Figure. After she returned after a change of heart to rescue them from a desert tornado, the trio ended up at the Boiling Metal Battalion's base. Figure refused Yolg's suggestion to pull Alita up after he had suspended her from a high-rise, and the two went to search the base for provisions. They located some water and stumbled onto a cache of canned food, raising Yolg's suspicions. When they returned to Alita, she was able to take Figure hostage after he taunted her and demanded that Yolg pull them up, but he was unable to do so due to his broken leg. At that moment, the Boiling Metal Battalion, who had been forewarned of Alita by a recovered Knucklehead, opened fire on them with artillery. Although the high-rise the trio were on was destroyed, Alita was able to break their fall. After the bombardment ceased when Alita fired at Colonel Bozzle with her pistol, they relocated to a building to await the battalion's assault. When Alita revealed that she was looking forward to the coming battle, Yolg was thrown into a panic. Alita was about to pistol-whip him, but was stopped by Figure. After she began to battle Knucklehead's squad, Figure and Yolg were able to exit the building, but Figure decided to go back after realizing that Alita was truly alone and unable to control her life. Yolg was then captured by a socket soldier and apparently informed the Barjack of his relationship with Bozzle, which allowed him to act as a shield when Alita was about to stab the colonel with her Damascus Blade. This allowed Bozzle to fire on Alita and his men to level their guns at her. When Figure questioned his actions, Yolg confssed that his actions stemmed from his cowardice and overwhelming desire for security, claiming that he preferred a dog collar to freedom. Yolg also revealed to the Barjack that she had a phobia of the Minois dryas butterfly, which they used to immobilize her with fear after she was placed in a makeshift cell. However Yolg was forced to seriously rethink his actions after Alita was captured and Figure's apparent death. When Bozzle revealed to him that the battalion was on its way to attack Factory Farm 22, where his wife and child lived, he tried to talk him out of it. However Bozzle would have none of it and had his former childhood friend turned into a socket soldier to bring him into line. Yolg was not affected by Knucklehead's sabotage of the other socket soldiers and was taken by Bozzle to kill Alita and Figure after Knucklehead turned against the battalion. However in a sudden burst of courage, Yolg turned on Bozzle and had the explosive charge in his body detonated, inflicting mortal injuries. He begged Figure and Alita for forgiveness before dying and was buried in the desert. Other appearances Yolg appears in Gunnm: Martian Memory. When he is revealed as a socket soldier by Bozzle, his head is exposed as he is not wearing a helmet. Yolg dies differently, as Bozzle is able to shoot and kill him in turn after being fatally shot by him. References Category:Barjack members Category:Gunnm: Martian Memory characters Category:Cyborgs